gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
June Squibb
|GebOrt = Vandalia, Illinois |twitter = maclaineshirley |imdb = 0820053}} June Louise Squibb (*06. November 1929 in Vandalia, Illinois) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Maggie Banks dar. Leben June Squibb wurde 1929 in Vandalia im Bundesstaat Illinois geboren, dort wuchs sie auch auf. Ihre Mutter spielte Piano zu Stummfilmen der 1920er Jahre. Sie heiratete zwei Mal und hat einen Sohn. Karriere Nach der High School ging sie nach Cleveland, Ohio und schloss sich zum Tanzen einer Theatergruppe an. Von Cleveland aus ging sie nach New York um am Broadway Theater zu spielen. In dem Bühnenstück "Gypsy", in dem Ethel Merman die Hauptrolle spielte, gab sie ihren Einstand am Theater. Ihr Filmdebüt als Schauspielerin gab June erst im Alter von 51 Jahren in Woody Allens romantischer Komödie "Alice" 1990 neben Darstellern wie Joe Mantegna, Mia Farrow und William Hurt. Danach spielte sie zahlreiche Charakterrollen in Film und Fernsehen. Im Kino sah man sie 1992 in Martin Brests "Der Duft der Frauen", ein Jahr später in Martin Scorseses "Zeit der Unschuld". 1998 besetzte sie Martin Brest erneut in seinem Drama über den Tod in "Rendezvous mit Joe Black". Im Jahr 2002 engagierte sie der Regisseur Alexander Payne für seine Kinoproduktion "About Schmidt" an der Seite von Jack Nicholson, Kathy Bates, Hope Davis und Dermot Mulroney. Im selben Jahr spielte sie in Todd Haynes Drama "Dem Himmel so fern". 2004 verkörperte sie in Donald Petries Komödie "Willkommen in Mooseport" die Rolle der Irma, 2011 in Anne Rentons Komödie "The Perfect Family" den Charakter der Mrs. Punch. Für ihre Darstellung der Kate Grant in Alexander Paynes Drama "Nebraska" wurde sie 2014 in der Kategorie Beste Nebendarstellerin für einen Oscar nominiert. Zu ihren Fernsehauftritten zählen von 1995 bis 2013 Auftritte in den Erfolgsserien "Law & Order", "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme", "Für alle Fälle Amy", "Dr. House", "Two and a Half Men", "Lass es, Larry!", "Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits", "Cold Case" oder "The Millers". Komplexere TV-Rollen spielte sie in der Fernsehserie "Schatten der Leidenschaft", wo sie von 2008 bis 2009 in 23 Episoden den Charakter der Pearl verkörperte. June Squibbs Filmkarriere umfasst seit 1990 mehr als 40 Kinofilme und Fernsehserien. Filmografie (Auswahl) Filme *1990: Alice *1992: Der Duft der Frauen *1993: Zeit der Unschuld *1997: In & Out - Rosa wie die Liebe *1998: Rendezvous mit Joe Black *2002: About Schmidt *2002: Dem Himmel so fern *2004: Willkommen in Mooseport *2007: Dead Write *2007: A Stranger's Heart (Fernsehfilm) *2008: Just Add Water *2008: Shark Swarm - Angriff der Haie (Fernsehfilm) *2011: Die Atlas Trilogie – Wer ist John Galt? *2011: The Perfect Family *2011: Ein Jahr vogelfrei! *2012: The Man Who Shook the Hand of Vicente Fernandez *2012: Would You Rather *2013: Nebraska *2015: I'll See You in My Dreams *2015: A Country Called Home Serien *1995–1999: Law & Order (2 Episoden) *2001: Ed - Der Bowling-Anwalt (1 Episode) *2003: Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (1 Episode) *2003: Just Shoot Me - Redaktion durchgeknipst (1 Episode) *2003–2004: Für alle Fälle Amy (5 Episoden) *2005: Dr. House (1 Episode) *2005: The Bernie Mac Show (1 Episode) *2005: Two and a Half Men (1 Episode) *2005: Lass es, Larry! (1 Episode) *2005–2007: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (6 Episoden) *2006: Eine himmlische Familie (1 Episode) *2007: The Bill Engvall Show (Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) *2008: Cold Case (Fernsehserie, 1 Episode) *2008–2009: Schatten der Leidenschaft (23 Episoden) *2011: Eagleheart (1 Episode) *2012: Castle (1 Episode) *2012: Mike & Molly (1 Episode) *2013: Getting On (1 Episode) *2013: The Millers (1 Episode) *2014: Girls (1 Episode) *2014: Glee (1 Episode) *2014: Devious Maids – Schmutzige Geheimnisse (2 Episoden) *2015: 7 Days in Hell *2015: Axe Cop (Episode 2x08) *2015: The Jack and Triumph Show (7 Episoden) *2016: The Big Bang Theory (Episode 9x14) Kurzfilme *2003: Another Night *2008: Old Days *2009: Character Assassins *2010: Miss This at Your Peril *2014: Mic Whore Diskografie Für Glee: EPs *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) Auszeichnungen *2014: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie "Beste Nebendarstellerin" bei der Verleihung im Jahr 2014 für "Nebraska" Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S5